Taken hostage
by supunghz
Summary: A different take on what could have happened in the episode 'Sabotage' when Jake was kidnapped. This is my first time writing fan fiction so please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Detective Jake Peralta stared at the man holding the placards and the camera and realized that he probably would not walk out of that ice cream truck alive.

"I have done truly horrible things to a truly decent man, which is why I have decided to take my own life,'' he read out from the placard and although he kept on joking and trying to think of a way out of the situation, he knew this probably might be the last few minutes of his life.

''This won't end well Hoytzman,'' Jake sighed ''Killing me won't get you your old life back and this video obviously won't convince anyone of anything''

''You don't understand Peralta'' Hoytzman growled ''My life! You took away my whole life. And now I'm gonna make you understand what I had to go through and I'm gonna take my time with it''

Jake flinched as Hoytzman grabbed his shoulders and leveled the gun at his head ''I'm going to make you regret for ever crossing my path. How dare you! How dare...'' He suddenly turned around and grabbed a trunk from a corner of the truck and dragged it across to where Jake was tied up.

''You have bad breath and you got you're spit on my face Hoytzman'' Jake joked as that was his only way to deal with the situation at hand. When he was undercover or even when he was with his best friends, humor was his only way of dealing with uncomfortable moments, whether they were life threatening or not. ''Trust me the moment I smelled you're breath,I started to regret even becoming a cop . And that's how bad it is'' Jake forced out a laugh as Hoytzman kept on rummaging inside his trunk ''Now what if we drop this whole issue and just go get a drin...''

The words dried up in his mouth as Hoytzman turned around and Jake saw what he had in the trunk. It was filled to the brim with knives and weapons clearly meant for torture. He realized that Hoytzman had planned this moment for a very long time. But even more worryingly the ex-lawyer clearly was not lucid as he stared at Jake with a hungry expression.

Jake studied his captors face once more, his eyes were tinged with red and there was spittle forming at the corners of his mouth. It wasn't clear to him whether Hoytzman's state of mind was due to just excessive drug use or if his mind was deteriorating. Either way he was not lucid enough to be negotiated with. He closed his eyes and consoled himself as his death would be because he had done his job right. Jake promised to himself that however much pain Hoytzman put him through, he would not beg for his life, he would not give him that satisfaction. There was only one thing he regret, Amy. There had been no Teddy standing between him and Amy for the past few months. She had even fessed up to having feelings for him. He realized that it was not the fear of losing their friendship that had stopped him from scooping her in his arms and kissing that frown off her face, it had been his pride. She had turned him down and now that the tables have turned, he could not, would not...

''Aaaagghhhh! Holy mother of!'' a scream was ripped out of him and his eyes sprang open as pain radiated through his body.

Hoytzman still had his hand wrapped around the knife that was buried to the hilt in Jake's leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the precinct Amy stared at the empty chair sitting at the table next to her and wondered for the thousandth time that afternoon where Jake was. She had gone back to the precinct with Rosa after talking to Jake's landlord. Although she was inclined to believe all the mishaps that had been happening to Jake was because he was just being his own careless self, there was evidence to suggest otherwise. And besides it's Jake, all jokes aside she would trust him with her life. He was convinced there was someone after him and Jake definitely would not do drugs, he loved his job too much to jeopardise it like that.

He had been popping up everywhere she and Rosa had gone, enthusiastically volunteering to help them with the case. And even though Jake had kept a goofy grin plastered to his face every time they had turned him down, she knew his actions were because of the mistrust he has developed for the people around him after his father had left him.

That same reason made Amy worry and fret on Jake's absence. Could he have really kept to his words to stay away from them while they investigated the case? No, that certainly would not stop Jake Peralta. Nor would something like his suspension stop him from visiting the precinct.

''Stop worrying. I'm sure Peralta is sulking by himself somewhere.'' Rosa told her from across the room.

''I'm not worried. Who said I'm worried? I'm doing perfectly fine. Haven't even thought about Peralta since we got back. Besides I've got more important cases than solving why Jake has a bit of bad luck!'' Her face reddened and Amy ducked her head behind her monitor as she realized that she had overacted to Rosa's comment.

''You are a very bad liar Santiago'' Rosa smirked as Amy purposely avoided meeting her eyes. ''Hey by the way i found something really weird in those pictures''

''Wait what pictures?'' Amy asked raising her head.

''Jake's selfies dumbass!''

''Oh right!'' She walked over to Rosa's desk and peered at her monitor. ''So what was wrong?''

''Check this out. In every picture Peralta took there is an ice cream truck in the background'' Rosa said as she scrolled through the selfies.

''OK that definitely falls under creepy. It can't be a coincidence if it's there in every picture''

''Yeah either Peralta pissed off someone selling ice cream or he has a really weird stalker''

''I'm going to check if i can get a license plate, can you send me over the pictures Rosa?'' Amy asked as she tried and failed to contact Jake again. ''Damn it! Voice mail again! Where the hell is he?''


	3. Jake

Hoytzman stuffed the gag back into Jake's mouth and stepped back with a feral grin, eyeing him as an artist would his most prized creation.

He grabbed another knife from the chest and grazed it lightly across Jake's face . ''You wouldn't want your pretty face all scared up now would you Peralta? But I'm sure your pretty lady cop would love you just the same. Petty she's going to get you back in a body bag!''

''shhh ntt mmm glllfrnnnn!'' Jake struggled to speak. Amy can sure as hell take care of herself, but the thought of this lunatic going after her made him panic and he struggled to get out of the handcuffs; even momentarily forgetting his own pain.

''What is that you said?'' His captor asked with a lazy grin splitting across his face ''No need to lie to me. Sophia complained enough about you two to me to last a lifetime! How jealous she is about how close you two are, how you two look at each other when you think no one else is watching. And besides I followed you in the last couple of weeks and I've seen how often you two hang around with each other. And don't give me any crap about just being partners.''

Hoytzman leaned close to his face and ripped out the gag ''Don't worry, when I get to her I'll make sure to show her your last few moments. I'm sure she would love to see that.'' He spat out pointing at the camera. '' Any last confessions you want to air out to the world Peralta?''

Until then Jake hadn't noticed the red light still blinking on the camera and realized that the maniac was still recording everything.

''That's really thoughtful of you Geoffry. With all the talk of murdering and torture, I really didn't think you'd be such a gentleman''

''Don't try to make fun of me! How does it feel like to not have any control over your life pig? Because that's how i felt. Seeing everything you have built your whole life come crashing down and burn. I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT I FELT WHEN YOU RIPPED MY...'' Hoytzman broke off gasping and struggling to control himself.

While he was distracted Jake tried to get his own bearings, pointedly ignoring the pain emnating from the knife wound on his leg. He tried to reason to himself that if Hoytzman was going to go after Amy after he was done with him, maybe it was time he threw caution to the wind. After all Jake Peralta was never going to go over without a fight.

There was a door leading out the back, which was probably his only way out. His damaged leg would prove to be an obstacle if he tried to get out through the windows on the side.

''Hey you know what, I've never liked lawyers,'' Jake said trying to egg Hoytzman into doing something rash ''I think they're even worst than firemen and that's saying something because those guys are assholes. Have you met the Fire Marshall? That guy is a piece of work. Sorry that's a cop joke,'' He internally cursed himself for getting sidetracked. Damn that guy had a hold over his brain even when he was getting tortured! ''The point is I enjoyed arresting you. A lawyer caught snorting up coke. Man that's a good joke for the next party!''

Hoytzman froze and with a furious look on his face crouched down next to him. He was probably going to go into a lengthy speech on how he was going to kill Jake, but the detective didn't pause to find out. As soon as he was within striking distance, Jake rammed his head into Hoytzman's face knocking him down to the floor. But his captor sprang back to his feet with an agileness that surprised Jake and backhanded him across the face with a snarl.

''I'm gonna fucking kill you for that Peralta!'' Hoytzman grunted trying to stem the blood flowing through his nose.

''I thought you had already decided to do that. Damn if I knew that you changed your mind I wouldn't have given you a broken nose'' Jake commented dryly.

''So what were you going to do after knocking me down? Hop through the back door with a chair tied to your back? Not really smart for a detective who calls himself the best''

''I was actually winging through the whole thing. I've found out that it's better if you go into somthing like that without any plan at all. It works for me anyway.''

''You think you're funny don't you Peralta?''

''Funny you should mention that. I've been told tha...mmmmffhhh''

''I'm really getting tired of hearing you're voice'' Hoytzman said stuffing the gag back into Jake's mouth. ''There is no one around to hear you even if you scream, but better be ready for anything right Peralta?'' He glanced at the knife lodged in Jake's leg and gave a wolfish grin ''Besides your going to do a lot of screaming when I start with you. Lots and lots of screaming!''


End file.
